Spellbound
by X.G. Sky
Summary: Santana and Quinn have a night in on Halloween. They decide to play around with a love spell to fulfill Quinn's desires for Rachel Berry. That night, the spell seems to have worked, but Quinn cannot be sure. Faberry AU. This is the third story in my Halloween special.


A/N: This is a little Halloween fun, I hope you like it. This one has more than one chapter.

* * *

"Sup Q,"

Quinn slams the door to her apartment closed. "Hey, What's this?" she asks, eyeing the coffee table full of snacks and lit candles around the living room.

"I was thinking we spend the night in tonight. Catch up, hang out, like we used to before our lives turned to shit." Santana puts it simply.

"Oh, I thought you were trying to seduce me or something."

"You wish, I think I'd try with Sister Sara at church first, better chances that way."

"Screw you," Quinn says as she slips out of her coat and shoes by the door.

"Seriously Quinn, you've been single for far too long now. When are you going to get back out there?"

"Santana, I'm not free like you, I have to concentrate on school and work. I don't have any time to date."

"Oh please, I work too, and I haven't had any problems balancing work and play."

They are on the couch, lounging and stuffing themselves with junk food.

"Hold on, Q. I think I have the solution to your little problem."

"You're the one with the problem." Quinn mutters after Santana disappears into her bedroom.

She returns with a tattered looking book.

"What the hell is that?"

"Um, just my grandma's recipe book," she says as she flips through it. "Oh, here we go. Love spell."

"Love spell? Santana I'm not playing with any witchcraft with you tonight, it's Halloween. Are you crazy?"

"Aw, come on, we used to play around all the time when we were younger."

"But this is different, you said love spell, which means we're going to be doing a spell on someone."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? It's wrong, and immoral. Someone could get hurt."

"Quinn please, mi abuela used to practice Santeria. She taught me some things, so I know what I'm doing. Loosen up, you know what? Hold on, I'm going to go make us some of my special hot cocoa. Then, when I come back, we'll get started okay? Okay."

Quinn watches as Santana goes into the kitchen, she moves to pick up the 'recipe' book.

"Hey gringo! You better not touch my abuela's book! You don't want your fingers to fall off do you?" Santana calls out from the kitchen.

"How did she-?" Quinn shakes her head. This is getting creepy already.

Santana returns with two mugs of her delicious cocoa. For all of the years she's known her, Quinn still doesn't know what goes into her cocoa that makes it so good.

"Alright, let's get started." Santana opens the book again and leaves it open to the page with the supposed love spell on it.

Quinn takes one look at Santana and bursts out laughing, she is now wearing a scarf on her head along with big gold hoop earrings.

"Ha-ha, oh my God, I thought you were supposed to be a witch. You look like a medium or something."

"Quiet, I'm setting the mood."

Quinn sips her cocoa as Santana puts some candles on the floor, creating a large circle. She puts one candle in the middle and gestures for Quinn to join her inside of the circle. Quinn sighs, and places her mug on the coffee table before stepping inside the circle.

"Okay, now what?"

"Sit down, and cross your legs like this."

Quinn does as she says.

"Okay, so tell me child, what is your deepest darkest desire?"

Quinn laughs, "This is dumb."

"Oh, come now, I know inside that prudish shell there is a little freak monster waiting to be released. Possibly by a musical dwarf?"

"Shut up. Don't talk about Ra-"

"Ahh, see? Tell me more about that fire that you feel down in your lady parts whenever you're around Rachel Berry."

"Santana, I'll leave," Quinn warns.

"Really? Look, I'm trying to help you here. She's recently single and you've been available since the dawn of time, I just don't get why you don't ask her out."

Quinn thinks about it, Rachel is single, and they have been hanging out practically every day. She and Santana decided to move in together after she transferred to NYU, they live within walking distance of Rachel's apartment with Kurt, so they see each other often.

"Things…are complicated, okay. I've never asked a girl out before, and what if she says no?"

"Oh my G- Um, tell me child of your not so secret desires."

Quinn shifts in her position a little, growing increasingly uncomfortable talking about this. "Okay, okay, let me think. You mean _sexual_ desire?"

"Yes, my child."

"Could you stop calling me that? It's throwing me off."

"Just say it!"

"Alright, um, I want Rachel."

"To do…"

Quinn huffs, she knows that Santana has known about her thing for Rachel for God knows how long. So, she decides to throw all caution to the wind and divulge her.

"Um, I want her to be naked, in my bedroom…and, anything that I want her to do, she obeys. Oh, but it has to be consensual, she has to want me as much as I want her."

Santana raises her eyebrows, "Wow, Q. What kind of things are you going to make her do? Get on all fours like a dog? Lick the bottom of your shoe?"

"What? Ew, no! Just, I don't know. The regular stuff."

"You have no idea what you want her to do, do you? It figures, you've spent so many years being all frigid and closeted that you have no idea as to what lesbians actually do."

"I-I know some…things." She takes a deep breath, "Okay, maybe I don't, but-"

"Now I could clue you in, but I think it's better this way. We're going to ask the Gods for a lesbian sex aid in the form of Rachel Berry."

Santana picks up the 'recipe' book and reads over the spell once more before slamming it shut. "Okay, Q. Place your hands on top of mine."

Quinn puts her hands on top of Santana's.

"No, palms facing up. And close your eyes."

Santana then begins to 'conjure' up the God of love.

After a few sentences, Quinn opens one eye and looks over at Santana. Whatever she is speaking is so not Spanish. Quinn took Spanish for two years in High School and she's just saying random words with a horrible accent to boot. Now, she knows that Santana is part Latina, but the fact that she still pretends to know Spanish is beyond hilarious.

"Okay now, take this," Santana says, handing Quinn a bottle of tequila.

"What, you know I don't drink tequila."

"Don't drink it, take a sip and spit it on the Eastern flame."

"Well, we're in the house, which candle is facing east?"

Santana shakes her head and points to the correct candle. "That one, stupida."

Quinn takes a swig of tequila and spits it on the flame, causing it to flare. She has to admit that it looked pretty cool, even if it was kind of dangerous to do inside.

"And now, the spell is cast. You can than-"

Suddenly, the window bursts open with a huge gust of wind, blowing out all of the candles. Quinn jumps, she is effectively startled. Santana hops up, hurries over to the window and slammed it shut making sure to lock it.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. What, scared of a little wind?" She teases.

Quinn frowns at her, Santana can play brave all she wants, but she was just as scared.

"You have to admit, that was kind of spooky."

"Yeah, whatever. Tonight was fun, right? Like old times?"

"Um, up until the window, yeah."

"Well, let's clean up this mess and go to bed. I have to get up and go to work in the morning."

They both go to bed after cleaning up the living room. Quinn finishes off her hot cocoa and sits the mug on the table beside her bed.

She dozes off shortly after.

For some reason, she tosses and turns, Santana's words echo through her mind as she dreams. She hears a click. Things are blurry, when she opens her eyes, she squints to try to see where the sound came from. She sees a figure in the dark.

"S-Santana?" She sits straight up in bed and strains to see clearer.

"Rachel?"

The figure doesn't respond. Quinn can tell it is a woman by their shape. The woman moves closer. It _is_ Rachel.

Quinn rubs at her eyes, "Rachel, what are you doing here?" She slurs.

Rachel moves even closer to the bed. Quinn gasps when she realizes that Rachel isn't wearing any clothes.

"Where are your-mmph," She's cut off by Rachel's lips on hers.

"Oh God," Quinn breathes as Rachel removes her clothing.

"What are you…doing here?" She asks between kisses.

"I'm here to teach you,"

"Teach me wha- Oh!" Quinn moans loudly as Rachel takes one of her nipples into her mouth.

She sucks lightly at Quinn's nipples, kissing and licking her breasts all over. Quinn writhes under Rachel's soft mouth, arching her back up off of the bed. She screws her eyes shut, seeing only bright swirls behind her lids.

No one has ever put their mouth on her breasts like this, she wouldn't allow it. But now that she knows how good this feels, she cannot get enough.

"Fu-oh, yes! God, yes." Quinn hisses after Rachel swirls her tongue again.

Rachel pulls back, it's still so dark that Quinn cannot make out her expression.

"That," Rachel takes a breath, "Was second base."

"Wait, what was first base?" Quinn knows full well what first base is, but she wants to feel Rachel's lips again.

She gets what she wants as Rachel lies flush against her once more. The heat between their joined bare bodies is almost too much for her. They have a duel with their tongues, and Quinn fights for dominance even though she feels she has already won.

"Mmm, next…is third base." Quinn catches Rachel's smirk in the moonlight before she makes her way down between her legs.

Quinn makes an obscene noise as Rachel goes exploring in her most private area. She really hopes Santana doesn't hear this, she'll never live it down.

Rachel works her tongue through her wetness, lapping it up as if it were the most delectable goodness that she had ever tasted. She licks a stripe upwards, searching out her clit and finding it.

Quinn doesn't know how she does it, nobody should be able to move their tongue in those ways. Not that she minds, but she is losing control over herself. She is jerking her hips and panting for air, screaming out as if she were dying.

Rachel gives her a few more strokes before pulling back again.

"So, that was third," She runs her middle finger through Quinn's folds, circling it around her entrance.

"And this, will be a home run. Are you ready?" Rachel asks.

Quinn nods, but then she remembers that Rachel cannot see her. "Yes," she chokes out, struggling to catch her breath.

Rachel pushes in, slowly, and carefully. Quinn can already feel herself tightening, she was so close before, and it won't be long until she comes. The feeling of Rachel inside of her blows her mind, she never would have thought that she'd make her feel so good. Her breathing is becoming ragged, and she grips into the sheets. Rachel dives back in with her mouth and continues pumping in and out of her. Soon after, she screams out as she comes, repeating Rachel's name over and over.

As soon as Quinn's head hits the pillow again, she is out like a light.

She wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and an empty bed. Her clothes are off, so something obviously happened. She was probably having an intense dream and gotten really into it, including the removal of her own clothes.

It had to be a dream, she doesn't believe in all of that witchcraft stuff that she and Santana were playing with last night. But what if it wasn't?

Quinn gets up out of bed to go and take a shower. She thinks about the events of last night, the 'recipe' book, that eerie gust of wind, Santana's special hot cocoa, and the fact that dream Rachel knew more tricks than she usually did.

She decides to talk to Santana about this Santeria stuff to find out if she really did a love spell on Rachel.


End file.
